


I just wanted to write some Archie angst

by Japanesepengi



Series: Penny's Comfortember fics [3]
Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Historical Inaccuracy, Out of Character, This is really ooc...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanesepengi/pseuds/Japanesepengi
Summary: Archimedes can't understand why his hand is shaking. And why he feels afraid. (This is Fate/Extella Link Archie so fear not, he's not here to yeet us into oblivion.)
Series: Penny's Comfortember fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069580
Kudos: 1





	I just wanted to write some Archie angst

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up that this is me wanting him to be angsty when his personality doesn't give much wiggle room unless he's having a mental breakdown over hating Elizabeth so uh... this is very self indulgent ooc Archie...

His fingers were shaking. This was unusual. There was this, fear that welled up inside of himself. This was… not normal to say the least.

Archimedes, Caster Servant and caretaker of S.E.R.A.P.H. was not the type to leave his emotions unchecked. As long as everything was going well, there was no reason to be upset. He was just doing his job yet, he was tired, anxious, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was terrified.

Of what? He was unsure. Just an old memory he supposed. He had intentionally tried to distance himself from his time as a living breathing human. He had tried to keep himself in check. To make everything as orderly as possible. As long as that b*tch dragon girl kept away, and her companions kept her very loud and earpiercing singing away from him, he would be okay. Or so he thought.

Over the last month or so, Archimedes had been struggling with himself. He was always anxious, not trusting the new look S.E.R.A.P.H. was taking on. This was, not part of his vision of a perfect world. And, it brought back some unpleasant memories. 

He had no idea what Nero Claudius had planned but he did not like it. This new look… reminded him of… 

…

His death. He had been drawing his circles. Doing the math. Calculating. He had no power back then. Yet they-

_ He should see the blood. Whose was it? Was it… his!? No. No! No!! This was- not this. Not this. It hurt and no. His circles! His new discovery- he- _

The caretaker of S.E.R.A.P.H. had spent the last week, isolating himself in his workshop, building security. He was busy. Keeping an eye out for the Saber class servant. Not that she ruled over this place-

He had to-

Had to-

_ "DIE!" _

_ The pain was unbearable. It hurt. It hurt. He could hear the footsteps. They were getting farther and farther and-  _

_ Nothing _

It pained him to say this but when Archimedes looked at his own reflection, all he saw was a cowardly man, holing himself up on the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at @pengumi12 :)


End file.
